The Paragons
This section is dedicated to the eight Paragons of Kherra, beings of deific power that where born from seemingly normal members of their race and are set apart from the rest by their longevity and magnitude of power. These beings became known as Paragons, due to them exemplifying what they each thought their race represented to the world. Whilst there was a great age of their activity, most have retreated from society for various reasons. Aliturr ' First is Aliturr of the Halflings, the Feral Huntress and Paragon of Nature. Aliturr represents both the hunter gatherer aspect of smaller societies as well as the general communion with nature that halflings naturally possess. She is fiercely protective of the Trees of Anchor, the greatest tree from each continent and she has visited and blessed each of them individually. Worship of Aliturr is devotion to the whole natural world and the fiercer parts of nature, such as storms and great predatory beasts are seen as her anger. Her worshippers are mostly druids and people that rely on nature, such as hunters and farmers. The colours associated with Aliturr are brown and green, her crest is a bear with tree roots spreading out from it in place of legs. She is the only Kherran Paragon without a metallic colour associated to her. The domains of Aliturr are Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Plant, Water and Weather. Her chosen weapons are the Short Spear and Short Bow. She has a distaste for axes due to the tree-cutting connotations. '''Adcenurr ' Adcenurr, the Great Inventor, is the agender Gnommish Paragon of Technology. The Great Inventor represents both technology itself and the progression of society that that indicative of. Adcenurr always disdained worship, tradition and violence, preferring the pursuits of magical and scientific creation. Adcenurr proved adept at both, but worried about the clouding of xyr mental acuity with testosterone. Adcenurr removed that considered problem as quickly and efficiently as possible, serparating from any birth sex xe might have had. Worship of Adcenurr is atypical of most religions, due to Adcenurr's disdain of worship, holding xem up mostly as an exemplar of the crafts and a figurehead of the College. The follows of the Great Inventor are largely people with studious interests, professors, doctors, wizards and others of that persuasion. The Gnommish Paragon's colours are bronze and silver, with an emblem depicting a wheel made of cogs, with one large cog in the centre. The domains of Adcenurr are Artifice, Earth, Void and Time. Its chosen weapons are Crossbows and various technological weapons. Has a particular distaste for explosives and firearms. 'Incomo ' Incomo, the Paragon of the long-dead Drae, is known by many names and is considered Paragon representing a few different facets. He is chiefly known as the Laughing Dragon, the Man in Motley and Vengeful Jester. By his few followers he is considered the Paragon of Freedom and Laughter, by his detractors he is considered the Paragon of Chaos and the neutral few consider him representative of Disorder as a counterpoint to Iumos' representation of Order. One of the few Paragons that still traverses society, he travels incognito, on a whim answering the prayers of some and pulling practical jokes upon others. His worshippers to not congregate and are spread the thinnest of any Paragon, and do not follow any tenets set by Incomo except to make their own choices. Follows of Incomo are misfits and outcasts, the dregs of society and the alone. Many bards, rogues and loners fly the colours of the Laughing Dragon. These colours are gold, green and purple, his emblem being the head of a rather flatfaced draconic creature with two irises in its eye. The domains of Incomo are Luck, Liberation, Trickery, Chaos and Travel. Darker followers of Incomo may have the Destruction and Madness domains. Incomo’s favoured weapons are the Sling, all daggers and shotel. 'Iumos ' The Dwarven Paragon of Order and Law was once known as Iske and still is to his reclusive high priesthood in Dohrn, but is now more commonly referred to as Iumos, the Lord Father. He is the chief rival of Incomo and the husband to Luma. His tenets maintain mostly to the structure of society and how it should be led. He places great emphasis on authority figures and rigid discipline. There are two main groups of devotees to Iumos; most follow him as the Lord Father and head of the church of Matrisse, which is the main religion of the Kherran Empire. The Dwarves of Dohrn openly worship him as Iske, Tyrant of the Wastes, and uphold the practices that have been around since his proclamation at his first temple, the Iske Rhuut. Iumos has since retreated from society alongside is wife, making their home on the Isle of Matrisse. His devout are a mix of the conservative society and the populous of Dohrn. The colours of the Lord Father are blue and silver, his crest being a great hammer. The domains of Iumos are Law, Community, Nobility and Protection. The weapons of Iumos are Hammers and Axes. 'Leta ' The former Paragon of the Humans is Leta, the Porcelain Lady and Paragon of Death. She is one of the least eminent Paragons of the current age since her retreat into the realm of the dead after the outlawing of her worship by the first emperor of Kherra. There aren't many that still worship her, but her devout are scattered amongst the human populous. Her tenets are those of respecting death, worshippers of Leta are often the most prominent disparagers of Necromancy. She believes that life is but an incubator for the dreams that follow in rest, encouraging living a full and happy life, but not staying overlong and clinging to what she refers to as the Waking World in fear. Her main supporter base is in the Northern country of Myllern, her birthplace. The colours of the Porcelain Lady are black and silver, her crest an owl atop a fallen tree or concentric circles. The domains of Leta are Repose, Protection, Liberation, Darkness and Dreams. The weapons of Leta are rapiers and staves. '''Luma The Great Mother Luma is the Elven Paragon of Life and was originally believed to be the source of Elven longevity, though she never claimed to be and this claim was later proven false. The Paragon with the largest following, both as part of the Matrisse and on her own. She is a deity that focusses on helping and healing, second chances and doing good unto others. Luma is not malicious and does not encourage punishment, whilst she dislikes violence, she accepts it for the cause of protecting others. Like Leta, her most hated foe are the undead and she detests necromancy. Her supplicants are incredibly varied and is most of the populous of the Kherran Empire. The colours of Luma are white and gold, with a lamb or a shape like an ankh with the arms pointing away from the circle as her emblem. The domains of Luma are Healing, Community, Protection and Renewal. The weapons of Luma are Shields and Staves. 'Vis ' Visserak Demonbane is the Orcish Paragon of Strength and physically the strongest creature on Ix. His strength of will is nothing to scoff at however, as one of the traits he most promotes is that of resisting subjugation and improving the self. Since the demon war Vis has secluded himself from society at large to train and grow stronger, telling the orcs he led to grow stronger themselves and become less reliant on him. The tenets of Vis are those of self-improvement and freedom as much as they are about physical might. They are about having strength of body and mind enough to avoid subjugation and live as you chose, slavery being worse than death. Those that follow Vis are those that wish for the strength to avoid subjugation; soldiers, gladiators and mercenaries are chief amongst those that seek strength. The colours that decorate the Greatsword emblem of Vis are Red and Bronze. The Domains of Vis are Glory, Liberation, Strength and War. His Chosen weapons are all natural weapons, Greatswords, Bastard Swords, Double-bladed swords and Glaives. 'Vox ' The Watchful Archivist Voxis Ula is the Quasa Paragon of Speech and History and is the single most active Paragon in modern times. Whilst she is mostly removed from Quasa and Kherran politics, she funds museums in the Iaen Sea and teaches in many Quasa schools. Her personal investment in teaching children is twofold, not only does she promote interests in non-violent means of conflict resolution and the study of history, but she does not wish for other children to end up as her non-Paragon twin sister Vora Ie, who died very young. Her tenets are focussed around learning from the past, both from mistakes and for things that have been done well, but not to dwell on it. Long ago, to the end of combining knowledge with the surface world, Vox and Adcenurr combined their magics to grant the Quasa the ability to breath above water. Whilst many Quasa follow her teachings, she is also worshipped by sailors and respected by the followers of Adcenurr. It is said that her and Adcenurr were the amongst the closest of the Paragons before Adcenurr's retreat from society. Her colours are purple and gold, her symbols largely being related to ifilas, which are Quasa writing slates made of various seafloor stones. The Domains of Vox are Charm, Community, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Travel and Water. Her chosen weapons are the Underwater Crossbow, Trident and Harpoon. Category:Religion Category:Paragons Category:Lore